


If you wanna reach me

by CalIsInTheLibrary (Allspark5101)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: And its a crime that eight isnt in any, Group Chat Fic, Im gonna post this before i chicken out, UPDATE: I'M ADDING A PLOT SOMEHOW, Yes this is my attempt at the Hot New Thing because im bored, also i changed to this username bc it helps keep this and my transformers work apart, anyway, more characters will be added, so here we go, yes it's completely ripped off from canon events but. who cares a plot is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspark5101/pseuds/CalIsInTheLibrary
Summary: Eight is sick of getting split up from his friends. Eight makes a group chat. Chaos ensues
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didnt even have a working title lmao because I just. Sat down and banged it out in like. An hour. But here we are. Because I saw the news for stranded and it was either write this or write even more thoschei and I wasnt in the mood
> 
> Anyway River taught Helen how to text and that's all I have to say.
> 
> Eight = notlordbyron  
> Liv = medtechnically  
> Helen = tiredtranslator

_ notlordbyron has created group chat  _ **_group chat_ **

_ notlordbyron has changed  _ **_group chat_ ** _ to  _ **_Tardis Console Room_ **

_ notlordbyron has added user  _ **_medtechnically_ **

_ notlordbyron has added user  _ **_tiredtranslator_ **

_ notlordbyron: _ hello! I thought i’d make something like this just in case we got separated again

_ medtechnically: _ “again”

_ tiredtranslator: _ “again”

_ medtechnically:  _ you’re um. Being a tiny bit optimistic there doctor

_ notlordbyron:  _ how so?

_ tiredtranslator:  _ it’s less of a matter of “if” we get separated and more of a “when” we get separated at this point

_ notlordbyron: _ well yes, but, now we’ll be able to talk to each other when we do!    
_ notlordbyron:  _ imagine how much easier things would’ve been if you could’ve told us you were on Rykersons

_ tiredtranslator:  _ well, that’s true, but how will we communicate if we end up in different times

_ medtechnically:  _ again

_ tiredtranslator:  _ ????

_ medtechnically:  _ i’ll tell you later

_ notlordbyron:  _ it’s fine, it’s hooked up to the tardis so we should be able to communicate no matter where, or  _ when  _ we are. Simple, see?

_ medtechnically:  _ not really, no   
_ medtechnically:  _ anyway

_ medtechnically has changed  _ **_Tardis Console Room_ ** _ to  _ **_idiots united_ ** _  
_ _ medtechnically has changed  _ **_tiredtranslator_ ** _ to  _ **_braincellowner_ ** **_  
_ ** _ medtechnically has changed  _ **_notlordbyron_ ** _ to  _ **_whomstve_ **

_ braincellowner:  _ :D

_ whomstve:  _ >:(   
_ whomstve:  _ wait, who taught you how emoji’s work?

_ braincellowner:  _ what’s an emoji

_ whomstve:  _ but...ok

_ medtechnically:  _ anyway, is the light on the console supposed to be blinking like that?   
_ medtecnically:  _ i’m just saying. I don’t want the tardis to be even more broke than it already is. And it looks pretty important 

_ whomstve:  _ ah

_ braincellowner:  _ that's not a good "ah" is it

_ whomstve:  _ no, it most definitely is not. Do you remember how I said I linked the chat to the tardis?

**_ranibowsprimkle_ ** _ has been added to  _ **_idiots united_ **

**_0800-feed-grandad_ ** _ has been added to  _ **_idiots united_ **

**_bebidocrime_ ** _ has been added to  _ **_idiots united_ **

**_lawfulgood_ ** _ has been added to  _ **_idiots united_ **

_ braincellowner:  _ ah

_ whomstve:  _ yes. Ah indeed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. how about that finale?  
> i wrote another chapter of this because it was good but it hurt me  
> so have more chatfic while i try to cope
> 
> whomstve= eight  
> ranibowsprimkle= thirteen  
> medtechnically= Liv  
> braincellowner= Helen  
> 0800-feed-granddad= graham  
> bebidocrime= ryan  
> lawfulgood= yaz

_whomstve:_ *please* tell me you aren’t who i think you are **_@ranibowsprimkle_ **

_ranibowsprimpkle:_ uh... i don’t know who you think i am but i promise you’re wrong   
_ranibowsprimpkle:_ i actually forgot this already existed 😂   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ hi helen!!! hi liv!!!!🖐

 _medtechnically:_ ok who the hell is this and why do they know our names?????

 _0800-feed-granddad;_ yeah doc, who are these people????

 _whomstve_ : doc???????   
_whomstve:_ what have we come to

 _braincellowner:_ please tell me we’re not just taking their word that he’s you   
_braincellowner:_ i am NOT going through being lied to again

 _medtechnically:_ at least you didn’t get left behind

 _braincellowner:_ true

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ it’s she actually

 _whomstve:_ ohhh,,, so you’re not the one with the coat then

 _lawfulgood:_????????

 _bebidocrime:_ there’s????? a coat????

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ well, there’s one SPECIFIC me with an...interesting...coat

 _whomstve:_ it physically gave me a headache i HAD to wear it

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ you know what they say about glass houses….. 😏

 _whomstve:_ i’m not that bad!!!!

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ yeah, *now*

 _bebidocrime:_ why is that so suggestive im-

 _whomstve:_ >:(

 _lawfulgood:_ doctor. introductions, please

 _bebidocrime:_ ^ 

_ranibowsprimkle:_ ok so **_@bebidocrime_ ** is ryan, **_@lawfulgood_ ** is yaz, **_@0800-feed-granddad_ **is graham, and i’m the doctor :D

 _whomstve:_ **_@medtechnically_ ** is liv and **_@braincellowner_ ** is helen!!!   
_whomstve:_ and i’m the doctor!!

 _braincellowner:_ yeah….i’m gonna need more proof than that   
_braincellowner:_ last time we met “the doctor” post regeneration it was a kleptomaniac with a death wish :/

 _bebidocrime:_ how is that not the doctor

 _lawfulgood:_ yeah???

 _medtechnically:_ he pretended to be!!! but he also killed people

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ i STILL can’t believe you thought the nine was me

 _whomstve:_ i STILL can’t believe you thought the nine was me   
_whomstve:_ oh

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ same hat!

 _medtechnically:_ i STILL can’t believe you left us behind!!

 _whomstve:_ i said i was sorry!!!

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ is that proof?? I can send mdsofjgwdj

 _lawfulgood:_ brb we’re running now

 _0800-feed-granddad:_ ???? we’re in the canteen where are you   
_0800-feed-granddad:_ oh   
_0800-feed-granddad:_ thats…..fire

 _braincellowner:_ hello??? are you ok?

 _medtechnically:_ rip them i guess   
_medtechnically:_ they’ll be fine   
_medtechnically:_ she probably knows what she’s doing

 _braincellowner:_ are. are you sure about that   
_braincellowner:_ this IS the doctor we’re talking about

 _whomstve:_ thanks. i’m so flattered

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ ye of little faith   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ we’re fine btw   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ a little singed   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ but fine   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ :P

 _medtechnically:_ ………..   
_medtechnically:_ i still don’t trust you but no one else is that much of a disaster so. sure. that’s enough

 _braincellowner:_ i mean. i agree but i don’t think we’ll get more proof than that

 _lawfulgood:_ before i collapse into bed who’s the kelptomaniac?   
_lawfulgood:_ kliptomaniac   
_lawfulgood:_ hhhhh nvm. i’m coming back when i can spell right   
_lawfulgood:_ night!! please don’t blow anything else up

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ night!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ the kleptomaniac is one of my species and it’s. unlikely you’ll run into him. people don’t usually cross timelines like that

 _braincellowner:_?????

 _medtechnically:_????? what do you call this?????

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ ok true but. this happens a lot to me

 _whomstve:_ it just usually happens in person instead of over the phone

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ yeah! exactly!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ one minute

 _ranibowsprimkle has changed_ **_whomstve_ ** _to_ **_jeanvaljean_ **

_braincellowner:_ i don’t get it

 _jeanvaljean:_ oh come on!

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ “who am i?”   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ ;)   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ give it another 20 years and it won’t be funny then either

 _jeanvaljean:_ that’s my thing!!

 _braincellowner:_ oh no   
_braincellowner:_ i think it’s going again

 **_spacedad_ ** _has been added to_ **_idiots united_ **

**_spaceprincess_ ** _has been added to_ **_idiots united_ **

**_earthhostess_ ** _has been added to_ **_idiots united_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeethaw it’s time for me to make a fool of myself again. Fun times.  
> So!! Here’s a refresher on who’s who  
> jeanvaljean= eight  
> ranibowsprimkle= thirteen  
> medtechnically= Liv  
> braincellowner= Helen  
> 0800-feed-granddad= graham  
> bebidocrime= ryan  
> lawfulgood= yaz  
> spacedad= five  
> spaceprincess= nyssa  
> earthhostess= tegan

_jeanvaljean:_ Five!!!! :D

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ aah!!! Five!! :D!!!

 _spacedad:_ ……...i’m 800?

 _earthhostess:_ sorry, you’re WHAT

 _spaceprincess:_ he said he’s 800, tegan

 _earthhostess:_ yes, i can read, but _how?_ _  
_ _earthhostess:_ he looks about 12!!!

 _medtechnically:_ so…..you know each other then?   
_medtechnically:_ cool.   
_medtechnically:_ not ominous at all   
_medtechnically:_ :)

 _jeanvaljean:_ do you want to do the honours or will i?

 _spacedad:_ i have no idea who you’re talking to

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ go ahead, i’m knackered

 _jeanvaljean:_ :-)   
_jeanvaljean:_ ok! So! **_@medtechnically_ ** is liv and **_@braincellowner_ ** is helen!! **_@bebidocrime_ ** is ryan, **_@lawfulgood_ ** is yaz, **_@0800-feed-granddad_ ** is graham, but i don’t really know them that well, and **_@ranibowsprimkle_ ** and i are the doctor!!   
_jeanvaljean:_ and unless i’m mistaken **_@spacedad_ ** is also the doctor, **_@earthhostess_ ** is tegan, and **_@spaceprincess_ **is nyssa!!

 _braincellowner:_ how many of you are there?

 _jeanvaljean:_ don’t ask

 _spacedad:_ more than i thought there’d be

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ too many

 _braincellowner:_ thanks, that cleared up nothing

 _spacedad:_ **_@medtechnically_ ** am i missing something?   
_spacedad:_ how is us knowing each other ominous

 _medtechnically:_ every. single. “old friend” of yours we’ve met has tried to kill us

 _jeanvaljean:_ that’s a blatant lie!

 _braincellowner:_ name one person we’ve met that hasn’t tried to kill us

 _jeanvaljean:_ …..

 _spaceprincess:_ borusa seemed quite nice?

 _jeanvaljean:_ …….

 _ranibowsprimkle:_...nyssa….

 _spacedad:_ no way. I REFUSE to believe borusa would turn against us

 _jeanvaljean:_ :/

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ 😬   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ well. I mean. he’s not the worst example?   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ i mean he’s only tried to kill us the once   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ i think. 

_earthhostess:_ you _think_

 _medtechnically:_ tbh that’s more than we usually get   
_medtechnically:_ they either try to kill the entire universe, or won’t leave us alone

 _braincellowner:_ or both

 _jeanvaljean:_ or both

 _spaceprincess:_ like the master

 _medtechnically:_ or the eleven

 _braincellowner:_ yeah, him. _  
_ _braincellowner:_ :/

 _earthhostess:_ or the mara

 _medtechnically:_??????

 _braincellowner:_??????

 _spacedad:_ it’s back?????

 _earthhostess:_ no?????? It just won’t leave me alone most of the time

 _spacedad:_ oh   
_spacedad:_ just tell us if it pops up again

 _medtechnically:_ space dad living up to his name

 _jeanvaljean:_ don’t encourage him, please

 _medtechnically_ : oh! back to the topic at hand!   
_medtechnically:_ what about padrac?

 _spacedad:_ **_sCHOOL PADRAC????_ **

_bebidocrime:_ ??????   
_bebidocrime:_ also it’s 3am why are you all so active *now*

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ ok 1) we’re in a time machine, in the vortex, everything is relative.   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ and 2) go to sleep!!!!!!!!!! I WILL tell your granddad you were up in the middle of the night

 _jeanvaljean:_ what happened to “time is relative”?

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ shhhh!!!!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ ryan, sleep!!!!

 _bebidocrime:_ wait how come you aren’t sleeping either?????? And who????? Is the master??????

 _braincellowner:_ yes, who _is_ the master?? You’ve both mentioned him a few times **_@medtechnically @jeanvaljean_ **? 

_earthhostess:_ :| oh boy   
_earthhostess:_ you’ve uh. got a lot coming your way.

 _spaceprincess:_ he murdered my people and took over my father’s body

 _medtechnically:_ he helped the daleks take over the earth in a timeline gone wrong and held me prisoner

 _earthhostess:_ he killed my aunt!!

 _spacedad_ : he pushed me off a building :/   
_spacedad:_ he’s done a bunch of other stuff too but that’s the most recent thing i think   
_spacedad:_ but we also grew up together 

_jeanvaljean:_ …….

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ lets just leave it at “it’s complicated” and i’ll explain it more in the morning

 _spacedad:_ “time is relative” again

 _jeanvaljean:_ oh, hang on, i’m getting a distress call. brb

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ 👀   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ uh. this is going to be fun   
_ranibowsprimkle_ : anyway!!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ i probably shouldn’t say anything else so. subject change!!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ five!!!!! seen any eternals lately?

 _spacedad:_ that’s quite possibly the worst subject change i’ve ever seen. well done

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ thank you

 _spacedad:_ not really a compliment?

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ i’ll take what i can get at this point

 _earthhostess:_ that’s kind of sad doc

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ eh, it’s fine. should’ve seen me a few faces back

 _spacedad:_ ok, anyway. what was that about padrac???

 _ranibowsprimkle:_ i can’t tell you!!!!!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ timelines!!!!!!   
_ranibowsprimkle:_ and anyway i’m going to disappear for a while since the rainforest floor looks like it’s starting to flood

 _spaceprincess:_ …….she’s clearly dodging the question

* * *

 _medtechnically_ : **_WHY ARE GALLIFREYAN MYTHS SO SCARY??????_ **

_ranibowsprimkle:_ *read at 5.47am*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?????????? adding in a """plot"""???? so i can add in one character i like in a few chapters?????? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> also yes i am heading in to the middle of ravenous for eight and the gang, and spyfall is inching ever closer for thirteen and the fam. five is fine tho. he's just vibin atm because i need to see more of turlough before i add him,


End file.
